MILK
by L'Archel-Hotishi
Summary: HaRuKa X kAnTaRoU. HARD YAOI! Haruka and Kantarou both end up having sex, and both love THAT kind of milk very much.


Title: M.I.L.K

Disclaimer: タクティクス belongs to Kinoshita-sensei and Higashiyama-sensei. Love them!!!!

Rating: M

Pairing: 一ノ宮勘太郎, x 春華

"Love Sick" is a wonderful doujinshi…. I heart it very much. Www…. anyway, my story is done, nippa. It's Kan-chan x Haruka-san again. Oh yeah…タクティクス is on SciFi now, and it's great!!!!!!!!!! I watched the series in Japanese a few years ago and liked the Mai and Miyabi episode the best. Of course, the English dub could be worse, yet I think some characters (-cough- Hasumi -cough-) need some work.

Here is the newest piece of Hotishi L'Archel's work, M.I.L.K. ((Hint: Milk, in Japanese, is a sexual term…nippa.))

-------------------------START----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kantarou hummed a happy little tune on his way back home from his newest youkai investigation, with Haruka following behind him, hands stuffed in his coat pockets and a frown on his diamond-cut face. The silver haired boy looked back at him, smiling happily. He spun around on his heel, his blood red hakama catching breeze around his slender adult legs.

"Haruka! _Ame-no-Uzume-no-mikoto_'s tub really was beautiful wasn't it? Truly fit for a goddess!" He cheered in a cute voice, trotting ahead of the tengu.

Kantarou continued anyway while walking, talking to the sky. "Well, anyway, next time we go we should check out some _kyogen_!!! Since it's a Chinese custom, we should eat some Chinese food, like Yam-cha or Lo-mein rolls!!!" The tengu listened reluctantly to the scholar's ranting. However, Kantarou sometimes amazed even Haruka with his knowledge. He seemed to know a little about everything, something not so popular in the Taishou era. He had some interesting friends too, like Yakko, Hasumi, Youko, Rosalie, Reiko, Father Edwards, and even the white tengu Sugino and Muu-chan, his wife, had begun to take him more seriously, even though Sugino-sama wouldn't admit it. Haruka and Kantarou had been through so many things with each other that sometimes it seemed Kantarou could read Haruka's thoughts. Haruka, most of the time, when trying to remember his past, got a smile and an "It'll be alright" from Kantarou. Other times he would pull Haruka into a big room, have a white pentagram on the floor surrounded with salt to keep spirits out, and use red and blue cord to tie him down, seasoning red wine with cinnamon and apple peel. Kantarou lit pink candles and chanted in a black robe, obviously using a pagan love spell on his servant to lift his spirits.

The attempt was so pathetic Haruka couldn't stop laughing for days. Youko was so worried she called a doctor to the house and Kantarou, pouting in his room, actually finished his manuscript. He let out a chuckle. Ichinomiya turned, curious of the sudden giggle. "Haruka…did you laugh?"

Haruka laughed some more, then eased himself coolly, walking up to his friend. "Yeah. Something wrong with that?"

"Uh…no." Kantarou said, crimson eyes wide in confusion. Once the brown haired tengu was far away, he blushed. Kantarou put his hands on either side of his hot pink cheeks, giggling like a schoolgirl. "It just sounded so warm…and nice…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

Haruka and Kantarou arrived back to the house to hear the brown haired kitsune tengu laughing in joy. Haruka and his master blinked, looked at each other, and walked inside. When the slid the bamboo doors open, Youko and Suzu were busy taking bottles of milk out of a basket adorned with a huge orange ribbon and nadeshiko flowers. Kantarou 'eh'ed and ran over to it, amazed. Haruka looked at it over Kantarou's shoulder. "Did Reiko send it in or something?" He asked.

"No,' Youko said, paying more attention to the milk than Haruka. "Suzu-chan brought it in from her house." At that moment her name was mentioned to her crush, her face turned the color of the pink _sakura_ blossoms around the lake in springtime "Haruka-san…have you ever had milk before?" She asked, not sure of what the answer would be.

He analyzed it carefully. "It's not a youkai, is it?" Kantarou laughed and slapped a hand on Haruka's shoulder. "Silly! Here," He shoved a bottle in Haruka's face. "Just taste it! Once you drink this we can buy strawberry syrup and make it strawberry milk! You know you like strawberries!" Ichinomiya teased. The tengu snatched the bottle away and drank it down elegantly. Sensei slapped him, sending a splash of the beverage right on Haruka's hair. "Idiot!!! That's not how you drink milk!!!!" Suzu blinked her velvet purple eyes slowly, and then glared at Kantarou angrily. "Then how do you drink it," she asked, a vein pulsing from her head. Haruka did the same, wiping his hair with a sky blue towel with a _kappa_ on it. Youko, ordered my Kantarou, stood up with the scholar. "You drink it like this!"

They put their hand on their hip, looked up at the sky, and drank it down in one big gulp. Kantarou slammed the bottle on the table loudly, cracking the glass slightly. Youko fainted from choking and Kantarou was gasping for breath. "Beat...(huff) that!" Suzu, unimpressed, flipped her hair. "That may be, but it's soooooo unladylike." She complained.

Getting Haruka another bottle, she said, "Drink it any way you want Haruka-san!" Haruka nodded thanks and drank it slowly. "WHAT!!! YOU LISTEN TO HER BUT NOT ME!?" Kantarou roared loudly, almost ready to order Youko into action to throw her out of his abode for good. Edogawa stuck out her tongue. "Something wrong?"

"Why you little…."

"Good." A voice said. "Huh?" Kantarou and Suzu said, looking over at Haruka. His eyes were dreamy and far away, fingers on his lips in surprise. "It's tasty…" Kantarou and Suzu both blushed. "I-I'll get you another!!!" Suzu said, racing to the basket. "Oh no you don't!" Kantarou hissed, pushing her away. "I'll get him the milk!"

"Loser!"

"Snob!"

Haruka and Youko stared on. The kitsune tengu folded her hands over her red kimono, exhaling a sigh. "Kan-chan is so worked up…"

Haruka nodded and took another long and polite taste. "He's such a child."

With the sun starting to set Youko lit some white and deep purple candles for light. She lit the purple one, and then used that one to light the white one. The brunette tengu looked at them, talking again.

"It's like…Kantarou's the white candle and I'm the purple…I brought life to him, because he was always so weak…"

Youko turned to him, putting the milk away. "Say something Haruka-chan?"

"No." He whispered, standing up. "I'm taking a shower."

That night, after Suzu went home, Haruka came from the wash wearing a red and white flower printed yukata. Kantarou was up in his room dressed in a sapphire blue yukata with gold vines printed on it. Haruka, steamy and dripping, peered into the room. "Kantarou?" You're up?" He said raising his voice in obvious question. Sensei looked back at him, crimson eyes heavy with the urge to sleep. "Oh…hey Haruka…" Kantarou yawned like a kitten and stood up, walking bizarrely over to the tengu. His legs wobbled with tiredness. The concerned tengu caught the silver haired teenager from falling by catching him in his arms. "Kantarou! Is there an _oni_ nearby? Does your scar hurt?"

"No…" He said wearily, using his pasty arms to try and stand up. "I'm just tired from today…"

"How can you be tired? You did nothing…"

"_As usual..."_ Haruka added in a whisper to complete the statement. Ichinomiya paid it no mind and leaned back on the futon. "Yeah…but I after running with Suzu that whole time…" He sighed loudly and banged his fists against Haruka's strong chest. "I'm beat!" The brunette thought for a moment and grabbed his wrist, eyes closed in annoyance and eyebrow raised. "Why don't we drink some milk?"

Kantarou blinked. "Milk? At night?" He asked again, as if he was a deaf man. Haruka leaned back when Kantarou's face came closer to his. "Er…something wrong? If you don't want to—"

"Haruka!" Kantarou ordered, face hidden by white bangs, fists clenched over his lap. "Sit, now!" The tengu, without option and before protest, felt his legs bent he crashed to the floor with a huge, 'boom!'

Haruka rubbed his sore butt, his fangs revealing themselves within his grimace. "Kantarou!" He yelled, clenching his fists and scowling at him. "You sick fuck—" Kantarou pinned Haruka to the futon holding both of the tengu's hands together with one hand and using the other to pull the sash around his kimono. Haruka's face lit up like pink plasma, his pupils growing smaller. He tried to fight back when Kantarou said in a harsh tone, "Stay still, Haruka!" He had no choice but to obey, and speak. "What are you doing!?"

Kantarou loomed over Haruka's covered waist and smirked. "This in only a yukata…and you just got out of the shower, right?" His snicker gently kissed the lips of Haruka's heart, and he closed his eyes in pain. _"What is Kantarou thinking?!"_

Kantarou's wet mouth pressed itself up against the tengu's erection covered manhood, licking it succulently. Haruka swallowed the lead ball in his throat and gathered the nerve to jump up on top of his master and pressed him against the window, moon shining over the small garden behind them. "What the hell are you doing?! What if Youko hears?!"

Kantarou looked speechless, then his bangs shadowed his eyes. He turned over, ashamed and weeping into his hands quietly. "I'm sorry…it's just that you said you wanted milk…so I..."

The flabbergasted tengu covered his chest, appalled beyond earthquake standards. "Not _THAT_ milk!!!"

Kantarou nodded sadly, shielding his eyes. His smoldering red eyes were washed out with salty tears, blurring the silver haired teen's vision. Haruka knew Kantarou wasn't a teenager…but he most certainly was a vestal. "Why are you acting like this?!" Haruka asked, grabbing his master by his locks and thrusting him upwards so their eyes could meet each other. Kantarou, through thickness in his voice, mumbled a useless, "I'm sorry," and dropped to the floor. He revealed his big red eyes, throbbing with tears like a heart emptying blood from its veins. Ichinomiya had even gripped his hands so hard they had let traces of cuts on his hands. Haruka, shocked, dropped him. He stood and looked down at him. He pulled the yukata back on, looking at his master, curious.

"He's not acting materialistic…nor is he being idiotic either. He's just…himself. The real Kantarou."

Finally, Kantarou wiped his eyes and shook the hair out of his cute face. He looked adorable after he had cried. Haruka, who felt extremely uncomfortable about his master, now, had the feeling he should walk out. However, Kantarou spoke first.

"Haruka…I've always adored you…" He smiled, a warm tear running down to his cheek. "Haruka…I'm in love with you!" He screamed, running over to him and pressing his lips on Haruka's jaw, desperately trying to enter the tengu's cavity. Kantarou's cold hands covered the claws on Haruka, pressing them down on the ground. He fought back, back arching and covers flying. Kantarou, losing the battle again, found Haruka pinning him down but the wrists. The silver haired teenager's yukata slash was undone, revealing his chest and everything below, even his manhood. Haruka barely noticed, trying to pry an answer from his master. "What's in to you…!"

Kantarou averted his eyes, his panting increasing with Haruka's warm touch. "I wanted to make love to you…so that I won't ever forget you if you leave me…" Haruka's eyes widened, surprised. "You think I will…?" He asked, basking in his lover's pain.

"You always act like it!" Kantarou shouted, grabbing Haruka by the shoulders, hugging him. "Why?! Don't leave me!!!" Kantarou let his neck fall forwards, tears flowing nonstop from his eyes. "He covered his moth with his hands. "Haruka…" He closed his eyes and cried in Haruka's chest. "Please don't leave me…" He whispered pitifully. The tengu lifted his hands and put them on Kantarou's shoulder, reassuring him with a squeeze. "Look at me…"

"…"

"Kantarou, look at me…" Kantarou obeyed, lifting his head in disgrace when Haruka went ahead and attacked fiercely, running his hand underneath Ichinomiya's kimono and silencing him with his tongue. Kan struggled, almost scared of his lover. Haruka only had to whisper, "I really like you also," to shut him up. When he laid still in the haunting darkness, Haruka ran his fingers over his stomach and down to his penis, dragging the up and across them. Kantarou gasped.

"Can you feel me?" Haruka asked slowly, as if he was drunk. He wrapped his mouth around Kantarou's penis and sucked the milk from it, pumping it furiously with his hands. Kantarou rocked back, screaming in pleasure. "HARUKA!" He yelled, the butterflies in his stomach increasing with Haruka's hot breath raining over his manhood. Haruka gazed and it and took his hands, putting them at the base near the testicles. And put his mouth back on it, letting his saliva run down the shaft like rain. He massaged Kantarou hard, hands digging into it. Kantarou moaned. "Ohhh…AH! Haruka!"

The tengu didn't listen to Kantarou's joy, to eager to contain him anymore. Finally, when he wasn't thirsty anymore, he moved over to the hot shaft, digging his tongue into it and swirling it around, pushing the throbbing skin into the shaft and eating as much as he could. Kantarou screamed for him to stop, finally wetting himself from the pleasure.

Haruka put his hand over Kan's jaw. "Now, are you a bit old for that?" He asked, tending to his accident by licking the exit where the warm urine came from. Ichinomiya gasped again, closing his eyes with pearl sized tears on his lashes. Feeling Haruka's tongue inside of him was breathtaking. When Haruka was finished, saliva trickled like pre-cum from Kantarou's opening. "Can't you clean it up more?"

"Later." He said, smirking. Ichinomiya took a advantage and pulled of Haruka's yukata by ripping the sash before the tengu could snatch his wrist. Haruka covered himself and covered Kantarou's f ace with a pillow. "Why did you do that?!"

Kantarou, using all the strength packed in his body, pushed the pillow off of him, breathe choked up in his throat. "YOU MEANIE!!!" He yelled, getting sad again. "Weren't you saying I could make love with you!" He asked, fuming at his brunette servant. The tengu blushed and looked away. "Yeah…" Kantarou smirked, grabbing Haruka's penis. "It's my turn." Haruka paused. "Kantarou?"

"Yeah?"

Haruka turned over on his stomach, proving his master with a entrance. The overjoyed man beamed a smile so wonderful Haruka's heart exploded. He leaned in. "Haruka…" He whispered, putting his hands on his shoulders. Using his mouth, he licked the opening on Haruka's anus, opening his shaft with great speed. The tengu moaned, back arching. "Hey…"

"Doesn't it feel nice?" The affectionate human spoke, tenderly kissing him. Haruka, panting, looked back. "Idiot…stop torturing me."

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Come here!" Haruka said, pushing his lover on the ground and lifting his legs up and apart. "You see…you're so small…I hardly doubt you could faze me…" He smiled. "I'm bigger…and I have more milk."

Kantarou, excited, leaned back, ready. "Hurry. I'm coming…" Haruka cocked his head. "You want it?" He asked, running the tips of his fingers up Kantarou's penis and even teasing him by putting one finger in the entrance.

"Do me."

"Gladly…" He said, sliding his penis into him. Kantarou's eyes widened so harshly you would think the skin would rip. Despite the immense pain, he held himself together and just clenched his teeth. Haruka coaxed his cheek, deepening the penetration. The silver haired teenager felt himself coo with very strange noises, signaling the pleasure running passionately through his veins. Haruka placed his hands on Kantarou's back. "It's time…I'm coming," he spoke, white liquid already entering the uke. Kantarou smiled and nodded. "Go for it, I believe in you."

"Sure." He pushed himself in, humping the younger man, covers bouncing of of them in the moonlit darkness.

"Oh….oh! Ah, ah! OH! Ah, ah, ahhh!" He ruffled his hair, giving one final push. Kantarou screamed, "HARUKA!!!!" Haruka snickered and pulled himself out, quickly licking the uke's anus to erase the traces of white liquid from his thighs. "How did that feel?"

Resting and already half asleep, Kantarou mumbled a, "Yeah…it felt great…"

Haruka blinked and bumped his head on Kantarou's. "You're so pathetic." Haruka smiled. Kantarou's heart danced in response. "Haruka…."

"Get some sleep."

"Yeah…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

"Mornin' Youko-chan!" Kantarou yelled, cheery and wide-awake. Youko looked at him like he was crazy. "You've gotten up so early…" The scholar put a finger to his cheek and beamed. "Really…? I'm gonna go work on my manuscript!" He yelled, running of to his room. The kitsune-tengu blinked in utter bewilderment, trying to sort out the past events. "Okaaaay…"

Haruka had been awake since dawn, talking to crows on the roof of the house with Sugino. "Come on!" Sugino begged, Muu-chan hugged against his chest. "That human did something to you! WHY WON'T YOU TALK TO ME!?" He screamed. "Muu mu!" Muu-chan added, waving his little arms. Sugino nodded towards his wife. "Yeah, Muu-chan! Did he have sex with you!?" Haruka sighed. "Not really…"

"LIAR!!!!!!" The white tengu sat back on the roof, hair flowing in a small breeze. It was a balmy day with the sun shining and the children playing. Haruka really was in a good mood, and just was pretending to be bad. He was way smarter than Kantarou who was already letting on something had happened to him. Youko had a feeling, but she wouldn't say anything until Suzu arrived. When she did, Kantarou didn't notice, and just keep writing his manuscript.

Haruka would have liked for his lover to notice because short after, a huge squeal echoed around the house, almost shaking Sugino and the seme off the roof. "The white tengu caught himself by spreading his wings. "What the hell was that?!" Haruka's face ran pale. "Suzu…"

Inside the house, Suzu was smacking Ichinomiya with a statue of a _maneki neko._ "HOW COULD YOU!? HOW COOOOOULD YOOOOOOOOOU!!!!"

"Suzu-chan," Kantarou said, coving his bruised and blood spattered forehead. "Just wait,"

I DON'T WANNA!" She screamed, grabbing a vase and throwing it at him. "HARUKA!!!!!!!!!"

The tengu, hearing the chorus of bangs and screaming, sank down. Sugino looked appalled. "You did….didn't you?"

"Sugino, go away…"

"Muu…."

----------------------------------OWARI--------------------------------------------------------------

I'm a total dork. I'm am a dork because I spent my whole morning playing Guitar Hero III, DDR Hottest Party, watching Mythbusters, eating cereal and chocolate (Valentines Day) and writing this. I must be the biggest loser ever. XD

But that's how I like it.

The joke with the milk is that in Japanese, milk and semen are the same things, nippa.


End file.
